


Night Owls

by longhairandbarefeet



Series: We Built This City [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet





	Night Owls

It was a good question, and one Jaime couldn’t give a direct answer to. In all honesty, she shouldn’t risk anything for him. He’s a no good bastard with too much time on his hands, and a dazzling smile that typically gets him whatever he wants. But now as he sits across from Sansa, her mouth pursed as she plays absent-mindedly with the stick of olives in her martini, he knows she won’t be so easy to get.

“Well?” She asks as she lifts the olive out, and pops it into her mouth, which he shouldn’t find it sexy, but does. He’s glad that she’s drinking her martini dirty, and really glad she’s licking the remnants of it from her mouth.

“I’m honestly at a loss for words.” Jaime confesses, leaning against the back of the chair. It’s uncomfortable, and plastic, and he shouldn’t expect anything less from a club in the middle of the city trying to be posh.

“I don’t believe it.” Sansa smiles at him as she reveals the pearl white teeth underneath the sticky red lips. “Your reputation precedes you then.”

“Am I known for never shutting up?” Jaime says with a smirk on his lips, and she stifles a chuckle. He likes hearing her laugh.

“You’re known for charming the pants off every girl you’ve ever met.” Sansa replies with her eyebrow lifted, and he swallows the lump forming in his throat. She makes him nervous, this doe eyed goddess half his age, but he’s intrigued and that rarely happens.

“I don’t know about every girl…”

“Modesty, too?” Sansa replies quickly, a sarcastic undertone as she smiles at him. “How charming.”

Even though she’s drenched in sardonic remarks, there is something hidden beneath that lets him know she likes him. Maybe the rosiness in her cheeks or way she bats her lashes, but one thing is for sure, he isn’t giving up on Sansa Stark just yet.


End file.
